


Three Weeks

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The first week is awkward.





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Three Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692887) by [ImTellingMom (CanardTeaChaud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanardTeaChaud/pseuds/ImTellingMom)



> For KH100, 'touch'. July 27, 2015.

Kairi agrees to the idea right away but seems shy about implementing it. Sora wonders if she's afraid of looking like she's playing favorites if she gives an extra kiss or holds a hand too long. Riku doesn't voice his doubts, because either he doesn't have them or he's afraid of turning them into reality. 

The first week is awkward, the second week more relaxed, and the third week is the warmth of Kairi's body snuggling between theirs, pressing close to them both and not tallying kisses or touches or anything else.

This is how they work best, after all.


End file.
